


Watch You Sleep

by smithxrxxns



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithxrxxns/pseuds/smithxrxxns
Summary: Phil watches Dan sleep.





	Watch You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by 'watch you sleep' by girl in red.

Phil stirs and opens his eyes, squinting at the light filtering through the window; he lets out a sigh and stretches a little. He doesn’t have anywhere he needs to be today or anything he needs to do, he’s going to take a day off for once. He smiles at the thought and relaxes again against the mattress, not planning to get up just yet.

He turns on his side and is greeted by the sight of Dan facing him, still fast asleep, hands tucked under his chin, chapped lips slightly parted and curls messy. Phil can’t help but smile as he watches him through half-lidded eyes and listens to his breaths as well as the occasional little snore. He traces his eyes over his face, counting every freckle from his cheek down to his shoulder, as if he doesn’t have them already memorised after eight years, wishing to trace them with his finger but not wanting to wake him up. He watches Dan sleep for what feels like hours, a look of pure adoration on his face; he lets out a sigh and decides he can’t help himself anymore, he reaches up with his hand and slightly runs the back of his fingers over Dan’s cheek, his skin soft to the touch. He cups his jaw and does the same with his thumb. 

He wonders how he has gotten so lucky, how he has come to love someone more than anything in the world, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on the thought because Dan is stirring and starting to wake up; he opens his eyes and looks at Phil, closing them again and inhaling deeply while he lets out a smile. 

“Good morning, love.” Phil whispers, reaching up and brushing a curl from Dan’s forehead. 

“Morning.” He replies, smiling and leaning into the touch of Phil’s hand, voice hoarse and deep from sleep. 

Phil runs his hand through Dan’s hair and he lets out a sigh of contentment. They stay like that for a few minutes until Dan opens one eye and cocks an eyebrow. “Phil?” 

“Yeah?”

“Were you watching me sleep?” 

“Maybe,” Phil replies nonchalantly. 

“Creep.” He opens the other eye and smirks.

“Oi!” Phil untangles his hand from Dan’s hair and takes his hand; he brings it to his lips and kisses his ring finger, where the silver ring he placed there last night lays. “Am I not allowed to look at my fiancé?”  
Dan smiles even wider, his dimple making an appearance and his eyes closing, he rolls onto his back and buries his face in his hands, blushing furiously and causing Phil to let out a laugh. “You’re a sap, it’s too early for this,” he groans, voice muffled by his hands. 

“You love it and it’s not, it’s almost one.” 

Dan drops his hands and turns his head “well, I’m not getting up anytime soon.” 

“Well, me neither” Phil says, smirking and opening his arms in invitation. 

Dan smiles and turns to face him, nestling himself into his embrace, face buried in the crook of his neck and eyes closed, and wraps an arm around his waist. Phil wraps his own arms around Dan, kissing his head softly and resting his chin there, closing his eyes as well; he runs his hand soothingly over his naked back and notices the other boy doing the same to him. They stay like that for God knows how long, enjoying each other’s company in their own little bubble, without anything on their mind but the other person.

Phil tightens his arms around him a little and whispers, “I love you.” 

Dan lifts his head from Phil’s neck, faces so close that their noses almost touch, and looks at him with something that can only be described as adoration, “I love you too,” he replies in a whisper, smiling softly. 

Phil’s face softens even more. He cups Dan’s jaw and strokes his cheek with his thumb; he leans down and kisses him softly. Yeah, he definitely can’t believe his luck.


End file.
